I need you now
by L'amepervertieDyane
Summary: Toda mi vida siempre tuve claro lo que quería para mi. Pero nada esta escrito,siempre hay alguien que cambia tus esquemas y te da nuevos sueños que te hacen olvidar por lo que has luchado.¿Qué haces cuando te das cuenta que perdiste tu verdadera esencia?


Las lágrimas más amargas que se derramarán sobre nuestra tumba serán las de las palabras no dichas y las de las obras inacabadas.

Para qué sirve el arrepentimiento, si eso no borra nada de lo que ha pasado. El arrepentimiento mejor, es sencillamente cambiar

.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ"*°•.•.ღ

I need you now

Querida Bella:

¿Sabes? Hay tantas cosas que hubiese querido decirte y que por tonto nunca mencioné. Sé muy bien que el hubiera no existe, pero es doloroso saber que quizá las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Siempre dicen que nunca es tarde para decir lo que uno siente. Pero creo que es una total y rotunda mentira, las cosas deben decirse en su debido momento.

No pude con nuestra situación. El frío que últimamente traspasaba nuestras sábanas, la gelidez que en los últimos meses nos orillaron a una ruptura. Porque debemos admitir que estamos rotos… Esto se acabó, ya no tiene solución.

¡Míranos a nosotros! Todo está perdido, ya no podemos hacer nada para recuperar lo que teníamos. Precisamente eso, teníamos. Es pasado… ¡Cómo me gustaría regresar a esos viejos tiempos! Cuando las cosas eran más fáciles que respirar y sólo éramos dos locos enamorados.

Bella, mi amor. Como te necesito a mi lado en estos momentos, como me gustaría poder besar tus dulces labios, tenerte aquí conmigo. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no haberte dicho lo mucho que te amo.

Te amo mi Bella hermosa, eres mi mundo, mi vida, mi existencia. Qué tonto y estúpido he sido todo este tiempo. Y escúchame; ahora, en este momento se me ocurre decírtelo. Perdóname, realmente te amo.

Sé que esto no cambia las cosas, sé que deberías odiarme. Yo mismo me odio por todo el daño que te hecho. Pero después de todo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Pedirte una simple y escueta disculpa que no merezco.

¿Sabes?, me arrepiento tanto de haber iniciado otra pelea contigo hace apenas unas horas. Cuando salí hecho una bestia, solamente porque tú me pediste que habláramos un rato. Fui un simple idiota no puedo sacar ese recuerdo de mi cabeza.

Acababa de llegar del trabajo muy cansado. No lo sabes, pero estas semanas han sido muy difíciles en la oficina, discutí toda la noche con unos empleados incompetentes por unos negocios muy importantes. Sólo quería comer y dormir, ya sé que no es justificación... qué estúpido fui… cuando me recibiste con un abrazo y un beso en los labios, debí corresponderte… pero, es que estaba tan cansado, que sólo fui capaz de pedirte que me sirvieras la cena. Sin embargo, tú no te enojaste y lo hiciste con gusto.

Después de la cena querías hablar conmigo, pero como siempre no tenía tiempo para ti, me enojé y te grité.

Tenías los ojos llorosos, parecías tan débil y expuesta con aquella mirada de súplica con la que en otros tiempos podías conseguir lo que fuese, otros tiempos en los que tenía otras prioridades, otras metas y más tiempo para ti.

Verte llorar lo empeoró todo y más porque era yo el causante de tu sufrimiento. Sin embargo, no te rendiste, te colgaste a mi cuello suplicando, las lágrimas que trataste de retener cayeron por tus mejillas… ni siquiera me inmuté, ni siquiera me conmoví. Simplemente no hice nada. Me odio por eso, ¿cómo pude ver un ángel llorar y rechazarlo?… me dejé inundar por la ira y te lastimé una vez más.

Me cegué, me dejé llevar por cosas que no venían al caso. Quisiera que fuera suficiente para pedirte perdón, para que fuera una excusa barata que salvara nuestro matrimonio.

Salí hecho un energúmeno y me subí a mi volvo a toda prisa. Quería matar esa sensación de haberte lastimado, de haberte hecho llorar, de profanar la pureza de tus ojos al ser tan idiota.

Decidí ir a nuestro prado a calmarme, nuestro santuario, era el único lugar en el que podría reflexionar sobre lo imbécil que he sido desde hace unos meses. Quizá después regresaría y charlaría contigo cuando estuviera ya más calmado. Ni siquiera en estos momentos entiendo por qué me molesté, tú no hiciste nada malo, yo fui el del problema.

Siempre lo soy. Tú nunca lo eres, siempre soy yo el que lo arruina todo.

Más tarde te pediría una disculpa por lo estúpido que había sido.

En ningún momento pensé que no existiría el "más tarde".

Los seres humanos somos tan egoístas que creemos tener el control de las cosas.

Y… Cómo las cosas cambian en unos segundos, cómo un momento estás arriba y luego abajo.

Estaba por tomar la curva de la carretera 101, la verdad es que iba como loco. Mi mente en todos lados menos en lo que debería estar. Tan abstraído como estaba no me fijé que del otro extremo venía un tráiler a toda velocidad, sólo sentí el impacto, sólo sentí el dolor y el calor de la sangre correr por mi cuerpo. No sé que pasó realmente, apenas soy consciente de lo que me rodea.

Nuevamente fui un estúpido, salí tan deprisa que olvidé ponerme el cinturón de seguridad… ¡Mierda!

Justo ahora que me encuentro aquí, agonizando, arrepintiéndome de todo lo malo que te hice, de todas las cosas que no te dije, de los te amo que nunca más podré pronunciar, de los abrazos que te deberé, de la falta que te haré y de la que tú me harás, y lo peor de todo es que sé…

Sé que, seguramente, debes estar sentada en el porche esperándome. Y hoy te vas a quedar ahí, justamente ahí esperando a un hombre que nunca regresará, a un idiota que ni siquiera fue capaz de escucharte cuando lo necesitaste.

Agradezco a Dios que haya hecho que te cruzaras en mi camino. Te amo mi amor con todo mi corazón, con todo mí ser y mi alma, fuiste la razón de mi existencia e incluso el aire que respiro. Lamento que esta sea la última vez que sepas de mí, es lo último que pude hacer por ti, buscar un papel en mi coche e intentar despedirme de ti. Te amo sobre todas las cosas, incluso en estos momentos que siento como se me cierran los ojos.

Te amo hermosa, discúlpame por dejarte esperando en el porche. Cómo desearía estar entre tus brazos en estos momentos, inhalar tu aroma y colmarme de ti. Pero ya es tarde, adiós amor mío, sé que estas palabras no bastan para nada, ni para pedirte perdón, ni para decirte lo mucho que te amo. Fui un estúpido y lo arruiné, espero que logres ser feliz. Aunque ya no este a tu lado, seré tu Ángel guardián. Cuídate te estaré esperando donde quiera que vaya.

Tuyo completamente, Edward, este loco que te ama, incluso en el mismo momento de su muerte.


End file.
